The Legend of 10,000
Ben 10,000 returns. When Eon threatens the present and future, Ben, Kennedy, and Ben 10,000 team up to take down Eon. However, Eon has some new tricks up his sleeve. Plot The scene starts off with Ben and Kennedy walking on the street around town. Ben: What now? Kennedy: I don't know, maybe I could meet my new future self? Ben: Exactly what I was thinking! Kennedy: Sure. Ben and Kennedy each hit their Omnitrixes, transforming them into their Chronosapien forms. ChronoNavigaor: ChronoNavigator! Clockwork: ChronoNavigator? Seems a little long. As Clockwork is about to open a portal, Ben 10,000 comes out of another portal. Ben 10,000: Stop! Clockwork: Ben 10,000? Ben 10,000: Yes, it's me Ben. Clockwork and ChronoNavigator transform back to Ben and Kennedy. Ben 10,000: And Kennedy. Kennedy: So you're Ben's future. A man dressed in purple comes through a portal. Man: Not anymore. Ben 10,000: Eon! ---- THEME SONG ---- Ben: Eon, what are you doing here? Eon: I'm here to destroy you, you future self, and, Kennedy Tennyson from Timeline 89? How? Ben: Paradox saved her. Kennedy: And you are going down! Ben hits his Omnitrix transforming him into Four Arms and Kennedy transforms into her equivalent of Fasttrack. Kennedy: Quicksilver! Four Arms: Four Arms! Ben 10,000: slams his Biomnitrixes together. Atomic-X. Ben 10,000 then transforms into Atomic-X. Eon: You are all going down! Quicksilver runs towards Eon but Eon teleports out of the way just in time, making Kennedy knock into a tree. Atomic-X: We will stop you! Atomic-X charges at on and knocks him into a building. Eon then sends out some of his servants. Four Arms: I'll get the four on the left, you get the last three. Atomic-X: Ok! Four Arms easily defeats three of the four villains while he is struggling to defeat the fourth. Atomic-X: Come and fight Eon! Eon then sends out more servants and they all pile on Atomic-X, forcing him to transform back into Ben 10,000. Four Arms: Ben 10,000. Quicksilver then charges at Eon's servants and easily knocks them all unconscious. Ben 10,000: Thanks Kennedy. The scene then switches to Four Arms defeating Eon's last servant. Four Arms: What now? Ben 10,000: Not sure. Four Arms and Quicksilver transform back into Ben. Ben: Is that all? Ben 10,000: Eon is at Los Soledad! Kennedy: How do you know? Ben: Uh, maybe because he's already lived this moment as me? The three Omnitrix wielders then walk into a portal and then they arrive in Los Soledad. Eon: Well, well, well. So glad you could make it. Ben 10,000: Eon! Ben: What are you planning? Eon: I plan on destroying all other Bens, and keeping their Omnitrixes for villains. Kennedy: Never! Kennedy transforms into her version of Wildmutt and charges at Eon, but Eon hits Wildmutt away. Ben: Kennedy! hits his Omnitrix, transforming him into Swampfire Swampfire! Ben 10,00 hits his Biomnitrixes, transforming into a fusion of Crashhopper and Astrodactyl. Crashadactyl: Crashadactyl! Crashadactyl jumps in the air and uses his jetpack, creating a print on the ground and leaves dust. Eon: coughing. Where did you go? Crashadactyl then flies behind Eon and charges Eon, knocking Eon into a tree. Eon: Why you! Crashadactyl attempts to do the same thing again, but this time Eon teleports out of the way, making Crashadactyl crash into a fence, knocking Crashadactyl out and transforming back into Ben 10,000. Swampfire: Ben 10,000! Swampfire throws a fire ball at Eon but he dodges the attack. Wildmutt comes charging back but is then transformed back into Kennedy by Eon. Kennedy: What did you do? Eon: Destroyed the DNA sample from the Omnitrix. Swampfire: Well you won't get Swampfire's. Swampfire then transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast: Heatblast! Eon then hits the Omnitrix of Heatblast and Heatblast transforms back into Ben. Ben Aw man! Eon then teleports to a water tower and knocks it over. Ben: Seriously? ---- The water comes closer to Ben just as he transforms into Walkatrout. Walkatrout: Saved! Kennedy then swims over to Walkatrout and throws him away from the water and she then saves Ben 10,000 from drowning as the water clears out. Walkatrout: You are still going down Eon! Eon: That's what you think. Eon then teleports over to Walkatrout and hits the Omnitrix, destroying Walkatrout and transforming Walkatrout back into Ben. Ben: Not again! Kennedy: Don't transform so much! Ben: hits his Omnitrix, transforming into Rath. I can't help it! Eon then hits the Omnitrix again, reverting Rath to Ben. Ben: That's it. Ben hits Eon, transforming into Terraspin and uses his wind powers to make Eon fly away. Kennedy: Good Job Ben! Eon then comes behind Ben and reverts Terraspin to Ben again. Ben: Not again! Ben 10,000: regaining conscious. Ben, transform into Diamondhead. Ben then hits his Omnitrix, transforming into Perk Upchuck. Perk Upchuck: Why do I even bother? Perk Upchuck is reverted back to Ben by Eon. Ben 10,000: Fourmungousaur! Ben 10,000 transforms into Fourmungousaur. Eon You will still be destroyed! Fourmungousaur then charges at Eon and knocks him into a nearby shed. Ben: My turn! Ben transforms into Diamondhead. Dimondhead: Diamondhead! Diamondhead then shoots crystals at Eon while Fourmungousaur charges at Eon again, hitting him into a fence. Diamondhead: Had enough? Eon attempts to run away, only to be caught by Kennedy. Eon: No, I will defeat you someday. Diamondhead transforms back into Ben. Ben: Well looks like its all over. The scene then switches to Ben, Kennedy, and Ben 10,000 at Mr. Smoothy's. Ben 10,000: Well, I guess it's time for me to go. Sorry you couldn't meet Kennedy 10,000, she was busy. Kennedy: That's ok, maybe next time. Ben 10,000walks through a portal as the episode ends. ---- THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson **Ben 10,000 *Kennedy Tennyson Villains *Eon Aliens Used By Ben *Clockwork *Four Arms *Swampfire *Heatblast (Cameo; Destroyed) *Walkatrout (Cameo; Destroyed) *Rath (Cameo; Destroyed) *Terraspin (Cameo; Destroyed) *Perk Upchuck (Cameo; Destroyed) *Diamondhead By Ben 10,000 *Atomic-X *Crashadactyl (First Appearance) *Fourmungousaur Kennedy *ChronoNavigator *Quicksilver *Wildmutt (Un-named in this episode) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Waybig101 Category:Twin Omnitrixes